


Jubilee

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, M/M, POV Alternating, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grateful as they were for the invitation, they did not trust Lord Rathbone nor did Lord Rathbone trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shanghai Noon/Shanghai Knights fic. A few details from the middle/end of Shanghai Knights may be wrong as I can't remember them very well. 
> 
> Also, I made up the Lord and Lady Cumbria.

Nelson had to admit that part of the reason for his plan was nearly as illegal as trying to kill the Queen. His heartbeat raced when he heard Thomas and Allerdale announced.

Unconsciously, his gaze rose to see Thomas and the Lady Sharpe enter the room. As Thomas only held baronetcy of Allerdale he had specially invited them. He bid one of the other Lords a good evening then made his way, inconspicuously, towards the black-haired Sharpes. They met in the middle of the room, both nodded in acknowledgement of him.

Hard though it was, Nelson suppressed his nerves to greet, “Sir Thomas and Lady Lucille Sharpe. Do forgive me for saying such, but you look quite sharp tonight.”

Oh, how lovely it was to see Thomas’ eyes light and hear him laugh, “And you are quite forgiven, Lord Rathbone.”

He answered, “Good, good. You know not how greatly it pleases me to know that you could be here for Her Majesty’s 50th Jubilee.” Lucille surreptitiously glared at him.

Thomas smiled briefly, “Well, my Lord Rathbone, both myself and Lucille can not thank you enough for inviting us. In fact, we had dared not dream that you could think so highly of Allerdale. Is that not right, Sister ?”

Whilst he kissed Lucille’s hand she agreed with her brother, “Quite right indeed, Thomas. May I say that you have an exquisite estate, Lord Rathbone ?”

“Of course, you may. Though it pales in comparison to you, Lady Sharpe.” 

Subtle as it was he would have had to know nothing to notice not how Thomas moved between them. _‘ Oh calm yourself, man, I have no intention of courting her. Why would I wish her when I’d rather have you instead ?’_ Rather thankfully, it was at that moment he noticed a waiter approaching. 

Therefore, he offered, “Might I tempt you to a drink ?” _‘ Perhaps if Lucille drinks enough to nearly embarrass him I can pry Thomas from her grip for a while.’_

It irked him to see the man defer to his sister, “Lucille ?”

Lucille gave her assent, “Why ever not ? It is not as if Her Majesty’s 50th Jubilee is going to happen, again.” The woman let go of her brother then reached to take two drinks, passing one to Thomas. 

In present company, he had no choice but to agree with the Sharpes toast. “To Her Majesty, may she reign for many years more.”

_‘ They may not see much of London, but they are still as bloodily patriotic as anyone else who is not me. Doubtlessly, they will be horrified and sympathetic after the rest of my family is so cruelly cut down by Loony Lin. Hmm, when I am King I can order Lucille married off, thus leaving Thomas to myself. She holds far too much sway over him for my liking. There is not enough royal influence in the North West with only the Lord Cumbria’s being around Thomas. Well, I will have to remedy that and move him closer to London. Actually, why not do that and make him Baron of Allerdale ? He must be as discontent with baronetcy as I am of being 10th in line to the throne.’_

Reluctantly, he left Thomas to Lucille so that he could search out the Lord Cumbria. After all, he would need all the support he could find.


	2. Lady

Lucille leaned up to whisper in Thomas’s ear, “I like how he looked at you even less than I did the other times, Brother.”

Her jealousy did not tolerate repression well. Oh, oh the things she could do to Lord Rathbone for trying to steal Thomas. Things that would make the Ripper look a two-day old kitten. Such as it was, she was utterly joyous to watch Lord Rathbone disappear into the crowd. Were it not innumerably scandalous she would have kissed Thomas in celebration. Instead, she linked her arm through Thomas’s as they started toward the banquet table.

What could she say, the only one she fully trusted was her brother ? She was afflicted by a general fear of people. Their parents had died when they were very young before they could be introduced to many others, leaving only each other to depend on. An exception was for the Lord and Lady Cumbria who had found them sometime after Mother and Father’s deaths.

Thomas took another sip of the pale wine before remarking, “I care not how he looks at me and his subsequent wishes, Sister. In that regard he is hopelessly delusional.”

Warily, she looked around at the waiters all of whom could possibly inform their host. _‘It is not the wine, so, is it the length of our journey or that he finds Lord Rathbone somewhat unpleasant ? Whatever reason, Thomas should know not to say such things where it can so easily be overheard.’_

Most of the Lords and Ladies gave them subtly disapproving looks as if they should not be near the estate, much less inside it. As if they were second-class citizens because their rank was second lowest of the whole bleeding bunch.

A hand landed on her arm and she turned to see the Lady Cumbria, Ethel Dawson, stood there. Lady Cumbria’s white-hair fell in loose ringlets framing her dark-blue eyes and falling about her amethyst-gown clad shoulders.

The Lady greeted them, rather surprisingly considering the event, by name. “Lucille, Thomas, how lovely to see you here. Had Louis and I only known you could have ridden with us in the automobile.”

Unsurprisingly, she saw Thomas suppress a grimace, “Your pardon, Lady Cumbria, but I much prefer horse and carriage for long rides as there is less chance of something breaking without warning.”

Slowly, the Lady nodded, “I can see why as the ride is much better on a horse, but a horse needs feeding everyday. You should come back to Cumbria with us, Louis would appreciate talking with you both, again. We can have Jeremiah take…Styx, was it not, home for you ?”

_‘They have done so much for us already. To the day, the Lady helps me find dresses and covers some of the costs. Not to mention, all those years ago, when we accompanied his lordship to London for the first time. Some days I loathe that day, for it was that day on which we met Lord Rathbone. Of course, he was Nelson Rathbone, Esquire then. How that pompous git liked to rouse Thomas’s anger by mispronouncing Cumbria and mocking us when he was the queer sounding one. Oh, it incenses me still. It is good that Thomas punched him before Lord Cumbria found us. I get not though why Esquire Rathbone did not tattle on Thomas. Could he have already have started developing his romantic intentions ?’_

This time it was her taking a sip of her wine before, mentally, she shook away her thoughts then agreed.

“Yes, my Lady, his name is indeed Styx. Thomas and I would love to accompany you back home. Whenever do we leave ?” That was all she could say, unless she wanted to risk humiliation by making their Lady order them to go along.

“I will inform Louis. You can meet us a day from now at The Silver Starling, we’ll leave after taking morning tea.” Before either of them could response Lady Cumbria left to find her husband.

An annoyed noise left Thomas’s throat, “I should be glad when we can retire to our rooms at the inn. God knows I could use a far stronger drink than wine what with Lord Rathbone and the Lady Cumbria trying to bless us before we‘ve even sneezed.”

She could not blame Thomas for finishing the rest of his drink quickly. He put the empty glass on a passing tray so they could yet again continue walking.

_‘I, too, wish that we could leave. At the inn we could occupy our time with reading, practicing our dances or more pleasurable activities. During those things the invisible, but unbearable weight of city life would lift from us and we could breathe freely, again. I want the uninterrupted skies of home, the freedom of movement to ride Styx without getting near run over by a hansom cab or an automobile.’_

Finally, they reached the banquet table to order a plate of quail, salad and crumpets from the chef. Food in hand, they retreated to a more isolated part of the room beside a window to sit at a small table.

Thomas cut off a piece of quail before murmuring, “Do be careful, Lucille, we would not want the queerly quivering quail to fly at you, would we ?”

Half-indignant and amused, she replied, “Only because you threw the squawking, flapping thing at me with a slingshot.”

He gave her an innocent look as he ate the piece of meat before questioning. “Me ? I say, Sister, whenever did I do that ? What reason could I possibly have had ? I mean, am I not your loving brother ?” The last said with a sly, utterly debauched smile.

Caught between laughing aloud and blushing Lucille exclaimed, “Thomas !” In turn, a grin found its way to her lips as she picked up a crumpet. “How lucky for us that the horses are in the stables far from being able to nearly crumble crumpets.”

Now, he laughed and winced at the memory. “Well, if you had not distracted me then I would not have fallen off.”

To delay her response she nibbled on the crumpet before washing it down with a sip of wine. “I did that ? My, but I thought that was Styx. You know I would not wish you any harm. After all, am I not your most darling sister ?”

Thomas reached out to stroke her fingers before he took the glass to have the last sip. “I should be glad that you are my only sister or I could not handle it.”

Below the brotherly concern rested Thomas’s heavily-veiled desire. It caused a yearning to rush through her akin to when warm sunlight slid down her bare back in the summer.

Something caught their attentions then - a Lord Major General and a Maharajah of…Nevada had just entered the room. _‘Lovely, even more people to look down on us.’_

Meanwhile, Thomas’ eyebrows first raised then lowered before he whispered, “Nevada ? I remember not that Lord Cumbria told us of the province called Nevada. Since he has travelled to near every province there surely he would know of it.”

Worriedly, she whispered back, “What if they are accomplices to that awful Ripper fellow here to kill everyone ? Much as we dislike him Lord Rathbone should know of the possible consequences if we are right.”

“I will try to find him wherever he disappeared to and hope he listens.”

Quickly enough to knock over the empty glass she reached over and gripped his hand. With a tremor in her voice she replied, “Be careful, Brother.”

Love mixed with resolution in those beautiful eyes. “Far as I am able to do I will, Lucille. If I am not back in an hour you know where I will try to meet you. If still I do not return by night’s end go and find that Inspector Doyle.”

_‘Please, please, don’t leave me like our parents did.’_

All she could do was watch him get up, gently pull his hand from under hers and leave. She was left to look down at the plate feeling far too ill to eat. Even though she knew that she was damned still she prayed for Thomas’ swiftest return.


	3. Rat

Thomas scanned the crowd for Lord Rathbone yet again. Still unable to find the man he gave a frustrated sigh deciding to make his way from the entrance back to Lucille. Except that decision was exactly what the Devil had waited for because suddenly the black-haired Lord stood next to him.

The Lord’s overtly flirtatious look and overly familiar, “Thomas.” incensed him.

_‘Does the bloody fool simply care not that he could get us thrown in jail for sodomy ? Ah, wait, how could I be so idiotic ? He is 10 th in line to the throne and I, myself merely the Baronet of Allerdale. I would be the only one thrown in jail, sod the bugger with an onion-tip. For Lucille’s sake, I cannot go to jail so shut your mouth, you pompous arse. How I wish I could boff him in his idiotic face as when I first met him.’_

Reluctantly, he made himself follow Lord Rathbone, after all, he had a duty to perform. Thomas was left to try re-formalizing the conversation by starting, “My Lord Rathbone…”

Humiliation and further anger brought colour to his cheeks when, “Silence, Baronet.” left Lord Rathbone’s lips.

Of course, there was naught he could do in the circumstance. Thus, he settled for mentally snarling the Lord’s most common nickname. ‘ _Yes, Lord Rat-bone. It is not as if I possibly have important information.’_

He followed the rat across the room and through a pair of double-doors into a study. Said study was covered in Scheele’s Green-walls along with some dark-wooded bookshelves, wooden chairs and a Scheele’s Green armchair. There was too a desk at the room’s back behind which sat a white-marble fireplace.

Finally, he was gestured to sit in the armchair and told, “Speak.” in one of the most arrogantly gracious tones he had ever heard.

_‘By God, I am forever grateful that you will never be King. I can only imagine the levels of shite that you would mire our exquisite empire in. You would bury her in a caking so deep that even the most enthused dung beetles would rue examining it, you blight besieged prick.’_

Calmly, he replied, “I believe the Maharajah of Nevada and his compatriot may be dangerous or possible associates of Jack the Ripper.”

Lord Rathbone laughed so hard that he ended up gasping whilst clutching his ribs. “Oh, Thomas, you worry far too much. The Inspector and his men can handle those berks easily. Now, there is something that I have wanted to show you since I acquired it.”

_‘Stop calling me, Thomas. Did you find a pecker because I have relations with my sister and I am still manlier than you ? In addition, can I punch you in it ? Bastard. I wish not to see anything that you wish to show me.’_

His fingers dug into the armrests to restrain his building emotions. “What does his lordship want to show me ?”

Lord Rathbone started moving towards his desk and stated. “Nelson.”

“M-my Lord ?”

Something clicked sharply as Lord Rathbone responded, “Nelson, my name is Nelson.”

“I could not, my lord, you know that it is not proper.” _‘Rather I think the saying of it would make me violently ill.’_

Quite slowly, the other man turned around, he held in his right hand a plain brown jewellery box and moved to stand before him. _‘Are we proposing ? Oh how romantic. How still does my heart beat in such rapture ? Your continued arrogance and humiliation tactics have won my stubborn heart at long last, Lord Rathbone. Ah, my greatest apologies, I lied utterly. What I meant was how I wish I could tear your blackened heart out.’_

The man glared at him and demanded, “Must I order you to call me by name ?!”

In turn, he stood up to glare back. “Must you keep humiliating me ? Is it not enough to invite Lucille and myself here knowing that we would the lowest ranking people apart from the goddamned waiters, Nelson ?” A sneer had worked its way onto his lips by the time he used the Lord’s given name.

“You do know that I quite recently returned from the Orient, no ?“

Warily, he nodded, “I heard such yes. What does it matter ?”

A sadness briefly filled Lord Rathbone’s eyes before the man suddenly smiled and opened the box. Nestled inside said box was a giant diamond with an Eastern dragon etched into it.

Eerie in his exuberance Lord Rathbone exclaimed, “This is the Imperial Seal of China, Thomas ! If you were to have this in your possession my good Baronet, you could ask any title from Her Majesty for the Seal’s safe return to the Chinese. Can you not imagine it ? Lord Thomas Sharpe, Baron of Allerdale. No, no, His Grace the Duke of Allerdale !”

_‘Why is he so keen to see me jump rank, to gain a title even higher than his ? How did he even come to possess China’s Imperial Seal ?’_

Surely, the last words had slipped from his mouth because the rat snapped the box closed. “It was in a temple or some such, an old man was there as well.”

Shocked, he gaped at the Lord as the implications sunk in. “You stole the Imperial Seal ?! Are you daft, Lord Rathbone, you would start a war over half of a diamond !” Disbelief made him shake his head. Flatly, he stated, “This is bollocks, complete and utter bollocks. Uff !” The last caused by Lord Rathbone’s pushing him quite violently back into the armchair.

Seconds later, he was pinned down by the rat’s calves on his thighs, a serpentine dagger tight against his throat and a cold glare. “Everyone knows that Allerdale is near bankrupt. What better way could you possibly have to get money flowing than by, supposedly, finding the lost Imperial Seal ? I invite you here, where you try to persuade me to join you and when I refuse, you attack me. By which time I would oh-so regrettably have no choice, but to kill you in order to save myself. Even if you lived they would believe my word over yours any day.”

_‘What the Hell ? He wants to frame me for the Seal’s being stolen !’_

It was hard to breathe with the dagger pressed against his throat. So tightly was it held that despite his shallowest breaths he nearly gagged. All too easily, he could imagine the sickening slice of flesh before blood would fill his mouth while simultaneously spilling from the wound. Not even the King could have kept from shuddering at an imagining as that he was sure.

As Thomas tilted his head up to ease some of the pressure, he hissed. “You are no gentleman, you defile the House of Lords with your presence. You are nothing, but the most vile of rats pretending at mouse-hood.” Bile rose in his throat when Lord Rathbone reached up to stroke his cheekbone with his free hand.

Obviously disappointed, the rat frowned, smoothed a hair back into place and murmured. “The Sharpes have always ended up knowing far too much about city workings for a gaggle of backwoods Baronets. It’s a shame that you had to take after them, Thomas. I really should kill you, but you would leave too lovely a corpse.”

_‘Necrophilia ? That is disgusting. Why would anyone ever want…it is not as if the corpse would feel anything ? Ugh, I need to stop thinking of this or I’m going to retch and end up cutting my own throat.’_

He was let up and wary in the utmost he got up, refusing to turn his back until he was back in the other room amid the reassuring babble of other voices. Quickly, he made his way back to he and Lucille’s table. It surprised him greatly to see that she still sat there.

_‘It felt much longer than it actually was ? Thank God that it is over. If I tell anyone about his stealing the Imperial Seal I will have Scotland Yard’s most corrupt baying for my blood, if not someone worse.’_

The next thing he truly noticed was leaning against Lucille and being emotionally exhausted in the carriage. Likely as not that it would not happen still he hoped, _‘Let someone catch him, please let someone catch him. I think that we will only be viewing the fireworks from the hotel rooftop tomorrow night as I have seen more of Lord Rathbone than I wished already.’_

 When he looked at a newspaper, the headline read: “Ratty Lord Rathbone Falls from Big Ben.”

Laughter spilled from his lips and it drew Lucille, who’d just finished getting ready for their tea with the Lord and Lady Cumbria, into the hotel’s bedroom. She looked at the headline, chuckled then kissed him.

Happily, he grinned and thought, _‘I just fell in love with a headline. Oh thank God that no one caught him.’_ Now, he was most definitely ready for tea.


End file.
